The Way It Is
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Katie loves Fiona, but Fiona loves Imogen, who is Fiona's good friend Eli's girlfriend.


**Hey, everyone! Okay, so listen, I know this is a very odd one-shot for me, but it was a request from someone I know, so I just had to do it. I hope you all enjoy! **

**This is dedicated to my friend, Icy.**

**No POV's**

There she was, looking as perfect as ever.

Her hair perfectly framed her face, oh, and her face...how gorgeous it looked. Makeup or no makeup, this girl was absolutely, one hundred percent the most beautiful girl Katie had ever laid eyes on. Katie really had no words to express the love she had for one Fiona Coyne.

But of course just like everything else in Katie's life she couldn't have Fiona because Fiona undoubtedly loves Imogen who likes her boyfriend, Eli, who is Fiona's friend. Confusing, I know. Katie sighed as she eyed the beauty. She was currently walking down the hallway with one Eli Goldsworthy, with Imogen not too far behind.

You could see the love and desire Fiona's eyes get whenever she sees Imogen, the exact same look Katie gives Fiona. As Fiona and her friends walked by Katie, Katie immediately turned around and faced her locker. That is until she felt a tap on her shoulder…she hesitantly turned around to be face to face with the love of her life.

"Hey, Katie." That was all that was said, considering Katie's throat was dry. Fiona offered her some water but Katie pushed away the water bottle, slammed her locker and walked away. Fiona looked at Eli who merely shrugged his shoulders, before wrapping his arms around Imogen. Fiona sighed, she knew that once Eli and Imogen got closer she would be with him always, and considering Fiona was always with Eli, it made it complicated.

Sometimes, Fiona had to pretend to be grossed out just so she could leave with her heart broken. It was a pathetic tragic story. But it was her pathetic tragic life. Fiona Coyne, used to be the richest, best kid ever, with her twin brother by her side, nothing could go wrong. Then, Declan left along with her senior friends that graduated last year. To put it simply, her life sucked.

Eli could tell that there was something bothering Fiona at most times, but every time he tried to ask she would shoo it away like it was nothing. What was she supposed to say? I'm in love with your girlfriend. Yeah, that would go over well. Even though Eli is very kind and considerate of Fiona and her struggles, I doubt he would want her taking Imogen away.

Fiona cleared her throat before Eli had the chance to give Imogen a kiss. He looked at her and Fiona rolled her eyes before starting to walk away. She heard Eli say his goodbyes to Imogen before following Fiona. 'Here it comes.' Fiona thinks aloud.

"What is up with you?" Eli asked her, just like he always did. Fiona always said the same thing too, though. She really wondered if he would ever give up, probably not considering his past. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. I promise. I just don't want to see you two making out." Eli gave her a funny look.

"Imogen and I do not make out in public, hell we barely make out in private. We aren't like that, are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" He pushed, just like he always does. But Fiona always gives him the same answer. It was vicious cycle, but Fiona was tired of playing games.

She stopped walking and faced Eli. "Will you please just stop asking me what's wrong? My answer won't change, okay? I just don't want to watch you kissing Imogen, no type of kissing, got it? Do it when I'm not around." And with that Fiona stormed off…only what she didn't know was she didn't leave a confused Eli behind. Oh no, he understands exactly what it is, but it doesn't bother him one bit.

"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot." Katie kept chanting over and over out loud. But she wasn't talking loud enough for anyone to really hear her, just her best friend Marisol. "Katie, what happened?" Marisol asked as sympathetic as she could be. Only a few weeks ago did she discover Katie's new love for Fiona. And Katie didn't even tell her, but Marisol had to find out what was wrong with her friend anyway.

She was very supportive though, like always. "I'm just so mad at myself for liking someone that likes someone else." Katie said while facing Marisol. "But, hey, the girl that your crush likes has a boyfriend, so it is kind of the same thing." Marisol said half jokingly trying to get a smile from the fragile, broken hearted girl. But she got no response.

"I guess I'm just going to have to face reality that her, Fiona Coyne, will never like me, Katie Matlin." Marisol sighed, fully aware that there really wasn't anything for her to do that could help her friend.

***At Lunch***

Eli and Imogen normally sat with Fiona at lunch, but she didn't want to have to see them flirting. After all, Imogen is Fiona's crush. Fiona groaned…thinking her life was such a mess, and she had no idea how it got to be that way. She heard muffled arguing and looked behind her, to find two girls arguing and one pushing the other. Fiona recognized the two. "Katie, Marisol, over here!"

Fiona was sitting alone and though she didn't want to sit by Eli and Imogen didn't mean she wanted to be alone. The two girls both walked to the table and Marisol pushed Katie to sit by Fiona as she sat down on the other side of the picnic table. Today, they were eating outside. Katie and Fiona's favorite place to be.

"So, how are you? Better than me, I hope." Fiona asked while looking over at Eli and Imogen. Katie followed her gaze and sighed rather loudly. "A-actually, I'm doing pretty awful." Katie responded. That didn't snap Fiona back into reality though, as she sat still, staring at the couple. Eli saw Fiona staring at looked at her with a knowing look. Then he pulled out his phone. Fiona shook her head and looked at Katie.

"Sorry, what did you say?" This made Katie even more heart broken and Marisol could see it clearly written on her face. "I need to go get water, be right back." Marisol said before leaving the table, not even giving time to Katie for her to make an excuse to come with her.

"I said, I'm pretty awful these days." Fiona nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, I know how it feels though. Fiona let her head drift to Eli and Imogen but before she could fully lose focus on Katie, Katie shouted. "What in the world is wrong with you? You can't just go around screaming in people's ear!" Fiona told her now standing up. Katie stood up as well.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what c-came over me." Fiona gave her a weird look. Katie was shaking very hard and fast. Fiona put her hands on the poor girl's shoulders and before Fiona knew it, Katie's lips were on hers. Fiona did not know how to react to this at all.

Fiona didn't pull away but she didn't kiss back either. Katie quickly pulled away as her hands flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry." She squeaked before picking up her book bag and walking away.

**I know this is nothing like my normal stories but I really do hope you enjoy this! Please, review~ (:**


End file.
